Medo bobo
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Já fazia dois meses que Érika havia saído de seu emprego na Ísis Express e ido para a Grécia trabalhar na Fundação Graad como assistente de Aiolos. O que ela não imaginava, é que essa nova fase de sua vida poderia trazer tantas surpresas...
1. Descobrindo os sentimentos

Já fazia dois meses que Érika havia saído de seu emprego na Ísis Express e ido para a Grécia trabalhar na Fundação Graad como assistente de Aiolos.

Apesar de seu jeito tímido e, por vezes estabanado, a canceriana era muito eficiente em suas tarefas, o que logo fez com que o sagitariano não se arrependesse em tê-la escolhido. Érika também era uma pessoa doce, amiga, contagiante e, por isso, logo conquistou a amizade de Alethea, a secretária de Aiolos.

Após adiantar seus afazeres, Érika foi até a recepção conversar com a amiga, pois precisava perguntar algumas coisas referentes à cidade, afinal morava há pouco tempo ali e ainda não estava acostumada com algumas coisas. Alethea estava sentada na cadeira e Érika estava encostada na parede, ambas conversavam animadas quando a canceriana viu sair do elevador uma moça com longos cabelos castanho-escuro, pele alva, olhos azuis-cristalinos e porte atlético, mas nada exagerado. Vestia um terninho cinza chumbo, possuía um porte altivo e caminhava na direção de onde estavam.

– Sra. Luísa – Alethea falou sorridente e, ao mesmo tempo, respeitosamente – Que bom que retornou de viagem, como está?

Luísa revirou os olhos ao ser chamada de senhora e olhou para a secretária com um semblante de falsa repreensão. – Alethea, já pedi para não me chamar de senhora, faz com que pareça que tenha cinquenta anos e tô um pouco longe disso – riu sendo acompanhada pela outra. Já Érika ficou olhando as duas rirem até que Alethea se virou para a amiga e a apresentou.

– Érika, esta é a Dra. Luísa Garcês. Ela é médica pediatra e faz um trabalho incrível junto com o Dr. Shun no campo humanitário atendendo os necessitados pelo mundo. Eles dois são os responsáveis também por esse setor aqui na filial da Fundação na Grécia – explicou. – Luísa, esta é a Érika, minha nova amiga e assistente do Sr. Aiolos no campo de logística.

As duas se cumprimentam com um aperto de mão e um sorriso cordial.

– Então quer dizer que você é a moça que cuida para que todos os suprimentos e remédios cheguem o mais rápido possível até nós? – perguntou num tom divertido.

– Isso mesmo, doutora! – respondeu a assistente, um tanto tímida ainda.

– Olha, posso dizer sem dúvidas que seu trabalho é bem eficiente, pois todo o material que precisamos chega pontualmente no prazo combinado. Antigamente, acontecia de ter alguns pequenos atrasos ou faltava algo. Agora, tudo funciona muito bem! – elogiou a pediatra – Com certeza Aiolos fez uma ótima escolha em contratá-la.

Mesmo sentindo as bochechas esquentarem, Érika agradeceu o elogio vindo daquela grande profissional com um sorriso tímido. Depois, virou-se para Luísa pedindo licença para se retirar, pois ainda havia algumas pequenas pendências a serem resolvidas. Mas, antes que pudesse voltar à sala, Alethea a chamou e depois virou-se para a médica.

– Luísa, sabia que a Érika é sua conterrânea? Só que ela é de São Paulo.

– Oh, é mesmo!? – se aproximou novamente da canceriana – É tão bom ver que há mais brasileiros aqui. Seja bem-vinda à capital grega e a Fundação Graad e se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me chamar – falou com um sorriso.

– Obrigada! – respondeu fuzilando a amiga discretamente com o olhar. Depois voltou a olhar para a médica se despedindo mais uma vez e indo para sua sala.

Alguns minutos depois, Aiolos chegou ao escritório e quando viu Luísa na recepção com Alethea, a cumprimentou calorosamente com um abraço.

– Olá, Luísa! Como foi de viagem?

– Olá, Aiolos! A viagem foi ótima como sempre. Estamos superando as expectativas a cada dia. Aliás, os materiais e suprimentos têm chegado pontualmente e até mesmo antes do previsto!

– Isso é culpa da minha assistente! - disse o sagitariano.

– Ah sim! Alethea me apresentou para ela. É uma moça muito educada, apesar de tímida. – comentou a pediatra.

– Pois é, ela é um pouco tímida sim, mas muito eficiente em seu trabalho. Bom, acredito que não tenha vindo só para bater papo. – disse Aiolos vendo a pasta na mão da escorpiana – Vamos entrar!

E assim os dois entraram na sala, onde o sagitariano pediu para suspender as ligações e reuniões daquele dia.

Ambos entraram na sala, o sagitariano indicou uma cadeira com a mão o que foi aceito prontamente por Luisa.

– Aiolos, como você sabe há algumas regiões da África que têm muitos conflitos e por causa disso, está ocorrendo muitas baixas, além de feridos, fora as questões de sempre, como as campanhas de vacinação e tudo o mais. Estamos precisando melhorar algumas estruturas físicas para que haja um melhor atendimento dessas pessoas. Já falei com Saori e ela já destinou uma verba para que isso aconteça, também para compra de medicamentos, vacinas e equipamentos. – disparou tudo de uma vez, entregando em seguida, a pasta que continha todas as informações.

– Entendo Luísa, faremos o possível para providenciar tudo o mais rápido possível. E o Shun? Retornou com você?

– Não, ele ficou para tentar dar um fim a esses conflitos, ou pelo menos parte deles. Se ele conseguir, parte dos nossos problemas estarão resolvidos. – falou com um semblante sério.

– Vocês estão certos em tentar fazer isso – Aiolos respondeu enquanto olhava a pasta que continha todas as solicitações. – Bom… Vou pedir para Érika já começar a encaminhar tudo o que me pediu.

– Muito obrigada Aiolos – levantou-se, se despedindo do sagitariano.

Saiu da sala e, ao passar por Érika, se despediu também e foi até sua sala onde começaria a organizar algumas outras coisas.

x.x.x.x.x

Após a saída da médica, como prometido, Aiolos chamou a assistente até sua sala.

– Érika, a Dra. Luísa pediu para providenciar algumas coisas que estão nesta pasta – entregou o objeto para ela – Por favor, peço que agilize o quanto antes porque muitas coisas são de extrema urgência.

A canceriana analisou os ítens e depois foi até sua sala para providenciar os orçamentos. Foi até seu computador, onde fez uma tabela de todo o material solicitado pela médica e em seguida, enviou por e-mail aos fornecedores.

– Pronto! Agora só esperar a resposta deles – disse após terminar de encaminhar os e-mails.

x.x.x.x.x

Os dias foram passando e conforme a convivência com Aiolos aumentava, Érika sentia que um sentimento nascia dentro de si, mas resolveu mantê-lo guardado no fundo do seu coração.

Todavia, as moiras do destino parecem querer brincar com as pessoas e, com ela, não seria diferente.

Um dia em que Alethea havia saído mais cedo para resolver alguns problemas pessoais, a canceriana foi até a sala do sagitariano para falar sobre o pedido que Luísa havia feito.

– Sr. Hilbert, algumas coisas que a Dra. Luísa solicitou começam a chegar essa semana. – falou a canceriana.

– Obrigado Érika, você tem feito um ótimo trabalho, por isso tem sido elogiada por todos. – sorriu para ela.

A assistente corou com os elogios e ao ver o sorriso dele, sentiu sua respiração falhar. Se ele já era lindo, sorrindo ficava mais lindo ainda, se é que isso era possível. Após se recompor discretamente, se virou para ele mantendo o sorriso tímido.

– Imagina, Sr. Hilbert. Apenas faço o meu trabalho. Bem, vou voltar para minha sala, se precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar. Com licença.

Porém, quando se virou em direção a porta, sentiu a mão dele pegar levemente seu pulso. Ficou olhando do seu pulso para o rosto dele, até que ele sem dizer nada, se aproximou dela e a beijou. Érika ficou totalmente sem reação, pois não esperava essa atitude do sagitariano, mas como era algo que desejava em seus sonhos, foi se entregando ao beijo aos poucos assim que ele enlaçou a sua cintura. Quando ele parou o beijo, ficou olhando para o rosto delicado dela enquanto tocava carinhosamente sua bochecha.

– Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo, Érika. - falou enquanto via os olhos cor de mel brilharem intensamente.

A canceriana sentiu o seu coração e alma entrarem em chamas por causa do que sentia por ele. Todavia, mesmo o amando caiu em si e lembrou do seu lugar ali, se soltou do abraço dele totalmente sem jeito e o olhou, séria.

– Isso não está certo, Sr. Hilbert. Não podemos fazer isso. O senhor é meu chefe e é assim que eu o vejo. Me desculpe. E-eu tenho que ir.

E assim ela saiu da sala totalmente chocada com o que acabou de acontecer. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz por ser beijada pelo amor da sua vida, ela tinha medo de se envolver e ele acabar a magoando.

A canceriana voltou para sua sala, pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Quando chegou em casa, não conseguia parar de pensar nos lábios macios de Aiolos tocando os seus, porém ficava preocupada, pois não queria prejudicar o bom relacionamento profissional que tinha com ele. Érika travava uma batalha desigual entre a razão e o coração, mas o segundo teimava em fazer com que ela o colocasse em primeiro lugar.

Alguns dias depois, Érika precisou ir até a sala de Aiolos para entregar o retorno dos últimos fornecedores dos materiais solicitados pela Dra. Luísa. Chegando na porta da sala do sagitariano, deu duas batidas e foi abrindo a porta da sala devagar pedindo permissão para entrar. A canceriana se arrependeu de ter feito isso assim que colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala ao se deparar com Aiolos aos beijos com outra mulher. Ela era da altura de Luísa, com longos cabelos loiros, corpo bem torneado e pele levemente bronzeada. Érika sentiu uma pontada em seu peito, mas manteve a compostura e soltou um leve pigarro para interromper o momento romântico do casal à sua frente.

Assim que eles a viram, se ajeitaram rapidamente, onde Aiolos ficou olhando para Érika totalmente sem jeito, mas se recompôs para que a bela moça ao seu lado não percebesse. Então, a moça loira que estava com ele olhou para Érika.

– Você não sabe bater numa porta, moça? - perguntou com um desdém

A assistente respirou fundo, fez a melhor cara de paisagem que podia e respondeu com toda a educação e profissionalismo que os deuses tinham lhe dado.

– Sim, senhorita. Eu bati várias vezes, mas como ninguém respondeu, achei que a sala estivesse vazia e ia deixar os papéis em cima da mesa. Mas volto outra hora. Com licença, Sr. Hilbert.

O sagitariano sentindo a tensão no ar, olhou para a noiva, com um semblante sério. – Laís, esta é a minha assistente Érika. Ela apenas veio me entregar os documentos que pedi logo cedo. Seja gentil com ela. - sorriu para tentar amenizar o clima que havia se formado ali, então se virou para a assistente – Érika, esta é Laís, minha noiva. Ela veio aqui para me dar uma notícia maravilhosa.

– Sim, sim. Estamos grávidos! – disse Laís dando palminhas de felicidade.

A brasileira sentiu seu coração ficar pequenininho. Pensou consigo: Maldita hora que fui dar ouvidos ao meu coração idiota! Agora, o que vou fazer com esse sentimento? Ela foi tirada de seus devaneios com Aiolos lhe perguntando dos documentos e se algum fornecedor tinha retornado, onde entregou os mesmos e respondeu que só faltava um dos fornecedores retornar, mas que ia cobrá-lo ainda hoje. Depois, deu os parabéns ao feliz casal e saiu da sala. Passou como um raio pela mesa da Alethea, pedindo para a secretária entrar em contato com o fornecedor faltante e transferir a ligação entrando em sua sala em seguida. Assim que se sentou, sentiu as lágrimas rolarem de seu rosto e com elas os soluços de dor do coração partido. Em meio ao pranto, tomou a decisão mais difícil de sua vida: decidiu largar tudo e voltar para o Brasil. Não ia conseguir conviver com aquela situação. Sentiria muita falta dos amigos que fez, mas era melhor assim.

Então, na hora do almoço, disse para Alethea que não ia acompanhá-la, pois ia resolver alguns assuntos pessoais e pediu para avisar o Aiolos caso se atrasasse.

A canceriana foi até a faculdade e a escola de música e solicitou o trancamento de ambas as matrículas. Aos poucos, foi se desfazendo de tudo o que havia conquistado e do futuro que poderia ter pela frente se permanecesse ali. Conseguiu voltar antes que Aiolos chegasse e desse falta dela. Quando voltou, foi direto para sua sala, onde Alethea estava achando estranha a atitude da amiga e resolveu ir até lá. Assim que entrou na sala, se deparou com a amiga sem os óculos secando as lágrimas do rosto, onde deu a volta na mesa dela e a olhou preocupada.

– Pelos Deuses, Érika! O que aconteceu com você? Por que está chorando assim, amiga?

– Ale! Me deixa sozinha por favor! – disse Érika.

– Sem chance que vou te deixar sozinha! Pode me contar o que houve! Anda! É sobre o Sr. Hilbert não é? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

A secretária de Aiolos já sabia decifrar os sentimentos da amiga brasileira. Sendo assim, Érika acabou falando o que ocorreu na sala do chefe delas há alguns minutos atrás, do sentimento que tinha por ele e, principalmente, do beijo que ele havia lhe dado no dia em que Alethea precisou sair mais cedo. Contou também da sua decisão de ir embora e que já tinha trancado seus cursos.

Alethea ficou triste pelo coração partido da amiga, mas mais triste ainda por ela abandonar seus sonhos e sua carreira por conta desse sentimento. Então, ela deu um abraço apertado na amiga e só a soltou quando percebeu que ela estava mais calma. Depois, trouxe um copo de água e pediu para que Érika se recompusesse para que o chefe não percebesse nada.

Assim que saiu da sala de Érika, subiu até o décimo primeiro andar onde ficava a sala de Luísa e foi contar o que tinha acontecido. A médica pediu para a secretária verificar se Aiolos já tinha chegado para que ela pudesse trazer a assistente dele até sua sala sem ele perceber. Alethea havia dito que ele tinha acabado de ligar informando que não voltaria mais ao escritório naquele dia. Então, ela foi até a sala de Érika e a levou até a sua sala depois de uma certa resistência por parte da assistente, onde pediu para que ela sentasse no sofá.

– Não adianta me dizer que não tem nada porque eu já sei de tudo. Aiolos não devia ter feito o que fez, ele não pensou nas consequências. Ah, Érika, queria muito ter um remédio para curar essa dor que está sentindo nesse momento. Mas esse tipo de dor, a medicina não cura, só o tempo ou outro amor. Será que abrir mão de sua carreira e seus sonhos é a melhor decisão?

Érika ficou olhando para a médica que acabou se tornando sua melhor amiga nesse tempo de convívio. Luísa, além de Alethea, se tornou o seu porto seguro tanto nas horas alegres quanto nas horas tristes. Desviou o olhar por alguns instantes ponderando nas palavras da médica, porém já havia tomado sua decisão.

– Lú, é melhor eu ir embora mesmo. Não vou conseguir olhar para ele e não pensar que não posso ficar com ele. É um amor que machuca. E antes que você fale que eu estou fugindo, já digo que não estou. Vou apenas dar continuidade à minha carreira em outro lugar. O pessoal da Ísis me ofereceu um cargo de coordenadora de logística lá, assim que eu chegar, já assumo. Além disso, querendo ou não, serei obrigada a manter contato com o Aiolos. A diferença é que estar longe dele tornará os meus dias de trabalho mais fáceis e me ajudará a voltar a vê-lo apenas como um profissional e nada mais.

– Se tu quiseres, eu peço para a Saori te transferir para meu setor. Assim tu te tornas minha assistente e pode viajar comigo e com o Shun para nossos trabalhos humanitários. Fica até mais fácil para ti exercer a conferência de tudo e ajudar no controle de tudo. Mas não vá embora! – disse a escorpiana com um sorriso triste.

A canceriana pensou e pensou, mas não voltou atrás. Disse para Luísa não se preocupar que ela ficaria bem e que agora precisava voltar ao trabalho. A médica não permitiu que a assistente voltasse, pois não estava em condições psicológicas para tal coisa e atestou o dia para ela.

Duas horas depois que Érika foi para casa a mando de Luísa, Aiolos resolveu passar no escritório para entregar o relatório faltante do fornecedor para sua assistente incluir no sistema. Quando perguntou por ela, Alethea disse que a brasileira não estava se sentindo bem e que a Dra. Luísa após examiná-la, a mandou para casa repousar. Então, resolveu subir até a sala da amiga para saber o que havia acontecido com a Érika.

Assim que entrou no recinto, se deparou com uma Luísa com um semblante sério e indignado ao mesmo tempo. A Amazona assim que viu o dourado entrar em sua sala, levantou-se caminhando até ele.

– Que história é essa de ter beijado a Érika? Tu perdeu o juízo é, Aiolos? - vociferou enquanto o empurrava contra a parede.

O sagitariano ficou surpreso por ver que a amiga sabia do que houve entre ele e Érika. E mais ainda pela reação dela, mas como sabia que estava errado apenas sustentou seu olhar no dela.

– Não! Eu não perdi o juízo, Luísa! E-eu beijei a Érika porque me apaixonei por ela! Tentei resistir, mas não consegui!

– Pois é! E por causa da sua "falta de resistência" ela está sofrendo por te amar! Tanto que decidiu abandonar os sonhos e a carreira dela para voltar ao Brasil! Está feliz? – disse a escorpiana mais indignada ainda.

Aiolos sentiu seu coração ficar apertado ao saber da decisão de Érika. Não queria que ela fosse embora, ainda mais agora que descobriu esse sentimento tão sublime e forte que tinha por ela: o amor. Sim, era amor que sentia pela assistente e não uma paixão, pois afinal de contas, paixão é um sentimento passageiro, mas o amor...ah...isso é algo que fica para sempre não só no coração, mas na alma também. Porém, lembrou que não poderia viver esse sentimento, pois o filho que Laís esperava era sua prioridade e não podia abandoná-la. Foi tirado de seus devaneios por Luísa que continuava a falar o quanto foi irresponsável a atitude dele com a sua amiga.

Luísa e Aiolos ainda discutiram por mais alguns minutos e depois o sagitariano desceu até sua sala pedindo para Alethea reagendar a reunião com o fornecedor para o dia seguinte e depois chamou a secretária. Assim que Alethea entrou, ele apontou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

– Alethea, por favor, me diga como a Érika está. Sei que deve estar pensando mal de mim, mas preciso saber. – pediu.

– Bem, Sr. Hilbert, ela está bem magoada e triste. Disse que vai embora. Já trancou a faculdade e a escola de música. Está arrumando suas coisas e já me pediu para verificar os horários dos vôos para o Brasil. – disse a secretária.

Aiolos abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e agradeceu Alethea pelas informações dadas. Depois a dispensou, pegou suas coisas e foi embora.

Os dias se passavam e Érika trabalhava sem parar para não deixar nenhuma pendência para seu chefe resolver. As conversas com ele eram estritamente profissionais e ela mal olhava para ele. Nas reuniões e na frente dos outros, a canceriana conseguia manter um sorriso no rosto e a postura profissional impecável que sempre teve. Os minutos que tinha de folga, aproveitava para verificar os horários dos vôos para poder se organizar melhor. Suas coisas, que eram poucas, já estavam empacotadas, agora só faltava fazer as malas.

Após resolver todas as pendências, Érika começou a ajudar Luísa com o projeto do trabalho humanitário que a médica estava fazendo com o Dr. Shun, pois envolvia também a conferência dos materiais solicitados para que tudo ficasse perfeito. Trabalhar com a amiga ajudava a canceriana a se distrair e também dava boas risadas com ela.

– E então, amiga, já comprou sua passagem e regularizou o passaporte? - Luisa perguntou

– Sim, já está tudo resolvido, Lú – respondeu Érika.

A escorpiana ficou triste ao ouvir a resposta da amiga, mas mesmo assim, fez a pergunta que não queria calar:

– E, quando você parte?

Érika olhou nos olhos azuis profundos da doutora que estavam marejados e disse:

– Parto em dois dias!

Continua…


	2. Revelações

Um dia após a conversa com a canceriana, Luísa sentia-se triste e também estava inconformada com a atitude de Aiolos, mas não iria falar mais nada para ele, já havia dado seu recado e agora ele que ficasse com o peso em sua consciência.

Tentou esquecer do que aconteceu, se concentrando no trabalho. Aquele dia precisava organizar algumas coisas sobre a missão humanitária e por causa disso, não sentiu a hora passar, só se deu conta quando recebeu uma mensagem de Milo no celular. Depois de desligar todos os equipamentos, se dirigiu até a garagem onde colocou sua jaqueta preta de couro, seu capacete e subiu em sua moto. A Amazona andava pelas ruas da capital grega em direção a Rodório quando avistou em uma loja a noiva de Aiolos.

Ela iria prosseguir caminho, mas ao olhar uma última vez para o lugar que viu Laís algo chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que parasse a moto e ficasse observando a cena. A noiva de Aiolos estava descaradamente aos beijos e abraços com outro homem, o que fez com que Luísa tivesse ganas de ir até eles e dar uns tabefes, porque Aiolos não merecia isso, ele poderia ter errado com Érika, mas mesmo assim não merecia isso que Laís estava fazendo.

Após se dar por satisfeita, ligou a moto e prosseguiu caminho. Durante o percurso, ficou remoendo tudo o que havia visto. Será que devia falar para Aiolos? E se fizesse isso e ele a achasse uma mentirosa? Droga, o que deveria fazer? E com esses questionamentos internos ela chegou a Escorpião, procurou por Milo e como não o encontrou foi tomar um banho, precisava relaxar.

Quando terminou, voltou para o quarto usando apenas seu roupão e Milo estava lá a esperando.

– Que bom que chegou, meu amor! – disse dando um selinho nos lábios da Amazona – Como foi seu dia?

– Foi normal…

Foi uma resposta vaga, mas Milo notou o semblante preocupado da esposa. – Aconteceu algo? – perguntou.

Luísa olhou para ele e mordeu o lábio inferior, e com esse gesto, o escorpiano soube que realmente algo tinha acontecido, porque a prateada sempre fazia isso quando estava preocupada ou nervosa.

– Lú, o que aconteceu? – perguntou mais uma vez instigando que falasse.

Resignada e se recriminando mentalmente por ser tão transparente, contou ao grego tudo o que havia presenciado.

– E você está com medo de contar para ele? – Milo disse enquanto massageava os ombros da esposa que estava sentada na poltrona do quarto.

– Ele pode não acreditar em mim. – respondeu – Sei lá, não sei o que fazer.

– Eu entendo, mas mesmo correndo o risco, acho que você deve contar. – ele parou o que fazia, caminhou até ficar de frente para ela.

– É, eu sei, não seria justo omitir essa informação dele. – naquele momento algo passou pela mente da escorpiana, o que fez com que ela se levantasse num rompante quase derrubando o marido – Milo...será que esse filho que Laís está esperando é do Aiolos? – arregalou os olhos azuis.

Ele levantou-se, esse questionamento da esposa fazia sentido – Levando em consideração o que você acabou de falar, é possível sim.

– Mas que bisca. – falou com raiva – Como ela pôde ter feito isso?

– Calma Lú, não a condene sem saber o certo, o filho não ser do Aiolos é só uma hipótese. – a abraçou sentindo a respiração pesada dela, realmente estava furiosa.

– Vou tentar, ok!?

O casal seguiu mais alguns minutos conversando sobre isso e depois foram dormir.

x.x.x.x.x

Alheio ao que acontecia sobre a descoberta da Amazona de Apus, Aiolos estava em seu apartamento pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias e como sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo.

Tinha consciência que havia errado, e feio, com Érika. Por ser noivo de Laís, deveria ter segurado o ímpeto de ter a beijado. Mas como conseguir fazer isso se o seu coração gritava para que assumisse àquela que chegou de mansinho e começou a ocupar seu coração de uma forma arrebatadora?

Quando soube que Érika iria embora, sentiu-se mal, porque de certa forma, era o culpado pela tristeza e por acabar com os sonhos da canceriana. O remorso estava o corroendo por dentro e ele não sabia como reparar esse mal. Mas acima de tudo, sentia que seu coração estava sendo esmigalhado.

No dia que Laís foi até seu escritório, Aiolos estava decidido a ir no mesmo dia até o apartamento da noiva terminar seu relacionamento e assim poder viver seu amor com Érika. Porque foi com a brasileira que ele conheceu o verdadeiro amor e também percebeu que Laís fora apenas uma paixonite.

Todavia, seus planos foram por água abaixo quando a noiva chegou em seu escritório e contou que estava grávida. Ele ficou tão atônito com a notícia que Laís começou a beijá-lo e, para piorar sua situação, Érika entrou em sua sala e viu tudo o que aconteceu.

– Droga! – murmurou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso. – Quero muito poder reparar isso tudo, mas como?

Érika não podia partir pensando que era um cafajeste, porque isso ele não era. Mas também corria o risco de tentar ir reparar o erro e acabar piorando tudo.

Precisava desabafar com alguém. Por isso, pegou o telefone e discou o número do irmão, quem sabe Aiolia lhe desse uma luz.

x.x.x.x.x

Não demorou muito para que o leonino chegasse até o apartamento do mais velho.

– O que aconteceu, irmão? – perguntou enquanto se sentava no sofá.

– Me meti numa enrascada – Aiolos sentou ao lado do irmão – E das bravas.

Aiolia franziu o cenho não gostando nem um pouco do rumo daquela conversa – O que houve?

E assim o sagitariano contou tudo o que estava acontecendo.

– Entendo… – murmurou Aiolia enquanto levantava do sofá – Realmente, você está bem encrencado.

– Isso já sei! Eu sei que errei, mas Aiolia... Esqueceu que eu sou um ser humano e sou passível de erros assim como todo mundo? Sou um Cavaleiro de Athena, mas também sou uma pessoa. – falou enquanto se aproximava do outro – Mereço ser crucificado por isso?

– Claro que não, irmão. Você errou e sua consciência já está te condenando e sim, você pode errar como qualquer pessoa erra. – respondeu enquanto depositava a mão sobre o ombro do outro. – Eu te condenei por treze anos e esse foi um dos piores erros da minha vida, então deixe que o tempo fará com Érika o mesmo que fez comigo, porque a verdade sempre vem à tona.

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram emocionados porque o laço que os unia, ninguém era capaz de desfazer.

Ambos ficaram conversando até o novo dia começar a despontar no horizonte. O mais novo despediu-se e o mais velho, após um banho relaxante, encaminhou-se para seu escritório. Acabou chegando mais cedo que os demais funcionários.

x.x.x.x.x

No horário de costume, Luísa chegou ao escritório com um semblante sério, o que fez Alethea estranhar. A escorpiana parou em frente a mesa da secretaria perguntando se Aiolos já havia chegado e se ele estava sozinho o que a secretaria confirmou e assim, sem pedir autorização, a médica entrou na sala do sagitariano fazendo com que ele estranhasse a atitude da mesma.

– Luísa, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou com o semblante, preocupado.

– Aconteceu sim. – a Amazona respondeu, séria.

O grego levantou-se ficando cada vez mais aflito e foi se aproximando da castanha que engoliu em seco e quase perdendo toda coragem de contar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas agora sabia que não poderia voltar atrás. Suspirou profundamente várias vezes, encarou as orbes verdes do sagitariano e então começou a falar tudo o que havia visto.

Conforme a brasileira falava, Aiolos sentia como se o chão tivesse desaparecido sob seus pés, um misto de sensações arrebatou seu ser, assim como as incertezas. Será que Luísa falava a verdade? Será que Laís havia feito tudo isso? Quando a Amazona terminou de falar, o grego apenas deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sobre uma cadeira e seu olhar ficou perdido em um ponto qualquer da sala.

Luísa ao ver Aiolos assim tão estático sentiu pena, imaginou como devia estar sendo difícil para ele. Por isso, se retirou da sala deixando o sagitariano sozinho com seus pensamentos, mas antes de se retirar virou-se para ele.

– Se precisar de ajuda para tirar essa história a limpo, pode contar comigo. – se retirou enfim da sala.

x.x.x.x.x

Aiolos após a saída da companheira ficou mais alguns longos minutos pensando na conversa. Chegou a duvidar da escorpiana, mas logo seu bom senso voltou, porque ele sabia que Luísa poderia ter uma personalidade forte, mas ela era extremamente séria e se tinha vindo lhe falar é porque era verdade, por isso, agora só lhe restava averiguar.

Sem mais esperar, levantou-se pegando suas coisas, saiu de sua sala e avisou Alethea que desmarcasse todos seus compromissos porque ele não voltaria hoje. A secretaria estranhou esse comportamento, mas imaginou que algo sério deveria ter acontecido entre ele e Luísa.

O sagitariano chegou até seu apartamento em Atenas e após muito pensar tomou uma decisão.

x.x.x.x.x

Naquela mesma noite, Aiolos chegava até o apartamento da noiva. Mais cedo havia ligado para ela e marcado de encontrá-la. Parou em frente a porta e ficou fitando a mesma repassando mentalmente tudo o que havia planejado fazer. Depois de vários segundos assim, suspirou profundamente, então apertou a campainha e esperou que Laís abrisse a porta, o que não demorou muito para acontecer.

– Boa noite, meu amor! – falou a loira sorridente enquanto se aproximava do noivo tentando depositar um selinho nos lábios dele que desviou o rosto. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou estranhando a reação do sagitariano.

– Laís, você me conhece muito bem, então não vou fazer rodeios – Aiolos começou – Por que você mente para mim? – perguntou sério olhando intensamente para ela.

– D-do que você está falando? – tentou se aproximar e passar a mão no rosto masculino, mas mais uma vez foi impedida por Aiolos.

– Quem é o homem com quem você estava ontem?

Lais arregalou os olhos enquanto engolia em seco – Q-que homem!? Meu amor, não estou te entendendo.

Aiolos respirou fundo tentando controlar suas emoções porque já começava a perder a paciência – O homem com quem você estava ontem aos beijos e abraços – falou com um tom de voz mais alta do que gostaria. – Há quanto tempo você me trai?

– Eu nunca te traí meu amor – falou enquanto sentia as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto – Não sei quem está inventando isso para você, mas é mentira.

– Laís, não é mentira, pode parar de fazer esse drama todo, chega de mentir para mim.

A mulher vendo que não tinha alternativa e que realmente havia sido descoberta não tinha mais como manter a mentira. Passou as mãos no rosto para limpar as lágrimas e olhou para ele, mas agora seu semblante havia mudado.

– Eu nunca o amei Aiolos, só me aproximei de você para livrar minha família da falência – Laís soltou um risinho anasalado – Esse bebê que carrego não é seu.

O sagitariano sentiu uma pontada em seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se aliviado. Agora não havia mais vínculo entre ele e a mulher à sua frente, agora ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu em direção a porta, mas antes voltou-se para a mulher – Obrigado Laís, graças a isso, você está proporcionando minha verdadeira felicidade. – saiu pela porta deixando uma mulher atônita com suas palavras.

x.x.x.x.x

Aiolos entrou em seu carro, pegando em seguida seu celular onde ligou para Érika, todavia só dava desligado, por isso ligou para Alethea e a mesma informou que a canceriana já estava no aeroporto. O dourado ligou o carro e saiu o mais rápido que podia, precisava impedir que Érika partisse.

Continua...


	3. Um novo começo

_**Capítulo 3: Um novo começo**_

A chuva torrencial caía impiedosa e junto dela, os estrondos dos raios e trovões que hora ou outra riscavam o céu da capital grega tornavam tudo um caos. As gotas de água faziam seu trabalho, alheias ao fato de que Aiolos estava parado num engarrafamento quilométrico, as sinaleiras, bem como todo tipo de iluminação artificial, haviam sido cortados na região, por causa do temporal que havia provocado um curto na estação de energia elétrica.

O sagitariano estava nervoso, olha para frente e aquela fila não tinha fim. Se continuasse assim, não chegaria a tempo de impedir que Érika partisse, se é que isso já não havia acontecido.

Como não estava longe do aeroporto, estacionou o carro, descendo dele em seguida e correu em direção a ele. Não se importava nem um pouco com a chuva fria que caía sobre si, a única coisa que importava era encontrar a canceriana.

x.x.x.x.x

Érika olhava pela janela do aeroporto a chuva torrencial que caía. Seus olhos cor de mel estavam parados e sua mente vagava pensando em tudo o que lhe acontecera nos últimos meses, principalmente naqueles olhos verdes e o sorriso de Aiolos que eram capazes de lhe tirar o prumo.

Não era covarde, longe disso. Mas havia optado por abandonar tudo porque não suportaria ficar tão próximo dele e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe. Era doloroso demais imaginá-lo nos braços de outra mulher. E não fazia isso por egoísmo, pelo contrário, queria vê-lo sendo feliz e por isso, decidiu ir embora. Já havia se decepcionado outras vezes, então sabia como ninguém que uma hora a dor passaria.

O amor por Aiolos chegou daquela forma arrebatadora, que toma os pensamentos, a alma e o coração, e o que mais se deseja é estar perto de quem se ama. Um minuto longe é como se fosse a eternidade afastado. O sentimento que Érika nutria pelo sagitariano era daqueles que chegava a doer e, agora, doía mais. Tudo que desejava era poder voltar no tempo e tentar evitar isso tudo. Também desejava poder pegar essa dor que lhe comprimia o coração e arrancá-la com a mão. Todavia, nada podia fazer a não ser esperar que o tempo, soberano de todas as coisas, agisse por conta própria e colocasse tudo em seu devido lugar.

_**Ah, esse tom de voz eu reconheço**_

_**Mistura de medo e desejo…**_

– Érika…

A canceriana estava tão imersa em sua dor, que ouviu seu nome soar como um sussurro quase se perdendo no som da chuva batendo no telhado e do barulho incessante dos trovões e, por isso, achou que fosse sua mente a lhe pregar uma peça. "Céus, até quando minha própria mente vai me atormentar?", pensou enquanto sentia o gosto salgado das lágrimas que caiam em abundância de seus olhos.

_**Eu pensei que só tava alimentando**_

_**Uma loucura da minha cabeça**_

_**Mas quando ouvi sua voz, respirei aliviada. **_

– Érika…

Dessa vez o som foi mais forte, a voz marcante estava misturada ao desespero, agonia que a canceriana soube ali que não eram seus devaneios. E isso foi confirmado pelo reflexo da janela de vidro, onde Aiolos estava parado atrás de si. Prontamente segurou o pranto e a respiração e, como se fosse em câmera lenta, se virou na direção dele.

O dourado ao vê-la ali, sentiu um misto de alívio e de tristeza. Alívio porque conseguiu chegar antes dela ter partido e tristeza porque sabia que era o causador do sentimento que via estampado na face feminina. Internamente se sentiu o pior dos homens porque jamais pensou que pudesse causar tal sentimento em alguém, ainda mais num que amava.

Segurou o ímpeto de ir correndo até ela e abraçá-la de uma maneira que toda a dor se esvaísse, pois não sabia como ela reagiria. Com certeza depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Érika estaria pensando que ele era um cafajeste… Quem diria que Aiolos de Sagitário, o Cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena, que morreu para salvar a Deusa protetora da Terra e foi tido como um traidor, passaria como cafajeste. Mas ele não havia ido até ali para lamentar, e sim, para consertar seu erro, talvez o maior deles em sua vida.

Respirou fundo tentando controlar os batimentos cardíacos, caminhou até ela e fitou fundo nos olhos cor de mel que estavam avermelhados pelo pranto sob as lentes do óculos de armação redonda que usava.

– Érika, eu preciso falar com você, por favor me deixe explicar. – falou num tom de súplica, quase desesperador, que chamou a atenção da canceriana. – Não vá embora, fique comigo!

A jovem sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir as palavras do sagitariano. Um misto de sensações tomou conta de cada parte do seu ser, mas com elas, vieram a lembrança de Laís e do filho que ela esperava e, agora, somente a raiva predominava. O que ele queria afinal? Como podia estar pedindo isso se estava prestes a se casar, ele queria ficar com as duas, era isso!? – pensou. Tentou se afastar dele, sair correndo, mas foi impedida por ele.

– Sei que você deve estar pensando que sou um cafajeste, mas não é nada disso. Eu descobri que Laís me traía, eu era apenas um _prêmio _para ela. – desembuchou tudo de uma vez, não aguentava mais segurar aquelas palavras na garganta.

Érika apenas o olhava e não esboçava reação alguma. Será que os deuses haviam ouvido suas preces? Será que isso era um sonho? Saiu de seus devaneios aos sentir os braços fortes de Aiolos a envolverem. Apesar da camiseta dele estar encharcada por causa da chuva, podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo masculino e, também, as batidas aceleradas do coração. Sem pensar e querendo se perder naqueles braços, o abraçou também e ficaram assim por vários minutos que mais pareceram horas, ou seriam anos?

Aiolos separou o abraço e fez aquilo que queria fazer desde que chegara ali, segurou com delicadeza o rosto feminino e a beijou.

_**É, e na hora que te beijei**_

_**Foi melhor do que imaginei**_

_**Se eu soubesse tinha feito antes**_

_**No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes. **_

Aquele beijo era calmo, mas não menos profundo, onde ambos demonstravam todo o amor que nutriam um pelo outro. Seus corações pareciam querer explodir de tanta alegria. Já haviam se beijado, mas agora aquele parecia melhor porque nada mais os impedia de serem felizes. Com muito custo o sagitariano parou o beijo, ainda segurando o rosto delicado, encostou sua testa na de Érika.

– Fica comigo, eu preciso de você na minha vida, minha rainha… E por favor, posso ser seu chefe, mas antes, sou Aiolos, o homem que te ama com todas as suas forças… Então, não me venha com a desculpa esfarrapada que não podemos ficar juntos, porque agora nada nos impede.

Érika ao ouvir mais uma vez o pedido que ele fazia, não conseguiu conter novamente as lágrimas, só que agora de alegria, porque era tudo que queria ouvir dele. Sem nada dizer e também como resposta, sela novamente seus lábios nos dele. Era o seu sim… Sim, ela não iria embora e ficaria na vida dele.

x.x.x.x.x

Aiolos e Érika já estavam no apartamento que o sagitariano possuía na capital grega.

– Vamos pedir alguma coisa para comer? – perguntou Aiolos – Estou faminto!

– C-claro. Também estou. – a canceriana respondeu gaguejando porque não conseguiu evitar de ter pensamentos nada castos com a pergunta de Aiolos. "Se controle Érika", repetia essa frase como um mantra em sua cabeça.

O dourado foi até o telefone, ligando para um restaurante grego onde fez o pedido. Depois foi até a adega portátil, escolheu um vinho e o serviu em duas taças, entregando uma para Érika e se sentaram no sofá.

– Aiolos, me conta direitinho o que aconteceu entre você e Laís.

– Conto sim, mas não agora. – falou depositando sua taça na mesinha de centro. – Não vamos estragar nosso momento. E também – seu rosto adquiriu um semblante sério – Preciso te falar uma coisa.

A canceriana se ajeitou no sofá, seu corpo ficou tenso e várias coisas começaram a passar por sua mente. Será que ele havia mentido sobre Laís e por isso não queria falar? Sentiu um nó começar a se formar na garganta, olhou para ele, retribuindo o semblante sério – Não. Eu quero saber agora! – foi enfática, o que surpreendeu o sagitariano.

– Tá bom, linda. Não quero segredos entre a gente. – falou segurando a mão delicada, depois voltou a fitar os olhos dela explicando a seguir tudo o que havia descoberto sobre Laís – parou por um instante para tomar ar e também para que ela pudesse assimilar tudo o que ouviu. Depois de alguns segundos, Érika iria falar algo, mas foi prontamente impedida pelo dedo indicador do grego em seus lábios. – Antes de você falar qualquer coisa, quero te dizer algo importante.

E assim, Aiolos contou que era um Cavaleiro de Ouro, que havia morrido, como voltou à vida. A canceriana mais uma vez ouviu tudo com atenção e sem se manifestar, eram muitas informações e, principalmente, muitos acontecimentos que ao seu ver eram surreais. Só de pensar que os Deuses gregos realmente existiam e não eram só histórias mexeu consigo, levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. O sagitariano com a reação dela, percebeu que ela precisava de um tempo, talvez ele no lugar dela, estaria agindo da mesma forma.

O silêncio incômodo foi quebrado com o barulho da campainha tocando, o dono da casa foi atender já imaginando ser a entrega do restaurante. E era isso mesmo. Após pagar, levou até a cozinha onde ajeitou a refeição sobre a mesa e quando estava tudo arrumado voltou à sala, encontrando Érika do mesmo jeito. Ele se aproximou abraçando-a por trás.

– Ei, está tudo bem? Sei que tudo é muito confuso para você, mas eu realmente estou aqui, não sou fruto de um sonho. – sussurrou no ouvido feminino.

A castanha soltou um longo suspiro, virou para ele, colocou sua mão na face masculina e disse: – Eu sei, lindo! Só preciso me acostumar com tudo o que falou.

– Eu sei disso… – depositou sua mão sobre a dela, aproximando seus rostos onde um selinho suave se formou. – Vamos comer? – perguntou assim que separou seus lábios.

Ao que a brasileira assentiu, foram até à mesa onde desfrutaram da deliciosa refeição e, durante ela, Aiolos pacientemente respondeu a todas as dúvidas da amada. Estando satisfeitos, voltaram até a sala, onde desfrutaram mais um pouco do vinho.

_**Tanto amor guardado tanto tempo**_

_**A gente se prendendo à toa**_

_**Por conta de outra pessoa **_

_**Só dá para saber se acontecer.**_

Com a cumplicidade entre eles restaurada, o grego a abraçou e dessa vez selou seus lábios nos dela num beijo mais demorado que aos poucos foi tornando-se mais possessivo e urgente. As mãos iam passeando pelos corpos um do outro e, assim, acendendo o desejo. Aiolos não queria apressar as coisas, esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário para que dessem o próximo passo.

Pensando nisso, interrompeu o beijo. Mesmo respirando com dificuldade, encostou sua testa na dela, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, fora surpreendido por um beijo avassalador vindo dela. E ali ele soube que ela não queria esperar. Os braços fortes do dourado ergueram o corpo miúdo e depois se dirigiu até seu quarto, onde a depositou com cuidado sobre os lençóis brancos. Voltou a se apossar dos lábios avermelhados, mas dessa vez não se demorou ali, logo desceu os beijos pelo queixo, pescoço, ombro e com a mão livre, começou a descer a alça do vestido que ela usava.

A cada parte do corpo de Érika que lhe era revelado, Aiolos respondia beijando cada centímetro da pele macia e cheirosa. A canceriana aos poucos deixava que gemidos tímidos começassem a sair de seus lábios, instigando mais e mais que o dourado prosseguisse. Quando por fim retirou toda a peça de roupa feminina, Aiolos se ajoelhou sobre o colchão, deslizando seus olhos verdes por todo o corpo de Érika e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Ela era linda e perfeita.

Antes de voltar a deitar seu corpo sobre o da canceriana, retirou sua camiseta pólo, deixando seus músculos torneados à vista e viu os olhos cor de mel dela adquirirem um brilho intenso. Jogou a peça de qualquer jeito para algum canto e tomou os lábios novamente num beijo carregado de luxúria que foi retribuído da mesma forma. Suas mãos voltaram a passear pelo corpo feminino e seus lábios deixaram os dela encontrando um dos seios firmes, onde circundou com a ponta da língua para depois tomá-lo com a boca arrancando um gemido lânguido e fazendo o corpo de Érika se arquear devido ao prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando.

Aiolos permaneceu ali por mais algum tempo saciando todo seu desejo por aquela parte da anatomia feminina que ele tanto amava. Quando deu-se por satisfeito, seguiu depositando selinhos e marcando a pele alva até chegar na calcinha rendada, retirando-a em seguida. Érika tinha os olhos brilhando e a respiração acelerada pela expectativa do que viria, quando o grego segurou firme em suas coxas depositando beijos nelas, para enfim encontrar seu ponto máximo de prazer. Um gemido mais alto se desprendeu de sua garganta, enquanto seus dedos emaranhavam nos cabelos castanhos.

A sensação de ter a língua do dourado explorando cada recanto de sua intimidade era gostoso demais, queria mais e mais. Ele permaneceu ali lhe proporcionando prazer até começar a sentir os espasmos atingindo seu ápice. Aiolos se levantou retirando em seguida sua bermuda e cueca boxer, liberando seu membro que pulsava implorando para ser usado. Deitou-se por cima do corpo feminino enquanto Érika abria as pernas para recebê-lo e o puxou para um beijo cheio de lascívia que o sagitariano entendeu que ela estava pronta.

Então sem mais conseguir esperar, adentrou a intimidade da canceriana, e dessa vez, foi ele que não conseguiu conter um gemido. Ela estava quente, tão molhada que fez seu membro pulsar forte. As primeiras estocadas foram profundas, mas os gemidos de deleite e os arranhões que Érika fazia em suas costas o instigavam a aumentar a velocidade, o que não demorou para que ambos atingissem o ápice juntos.

Aiolos deitou sobre a cama trazendo Érika para que deitasse em seu peito e assim o casal adormeceu, com a certeza que nada e nem ninguém mais atrapalharia o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro.

x.x.x.x.x

No dia seguinte, Alethea e Luisa conversavam. A médica falava de sua descoberta sobre Laís e a secretária sobre Aiolos ter ligado perguntando sobre Érika.

– Será que ele conseguiu impedir que ela fosse embora? – Luísa perguntou.

– Eu acho que sim, porque uns dez minutos antes ela me ligou dizendo que por causa do temporal, todos os vôos estavam atrasados. – deu um sorrisinho matreiro sendo acompanhada pela outra.

Elas iriam seguir a conversa, mas o som do elevador fez com que olhassem na direção dele e de lá saiu um Aiolos com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Hmmmm… viu o passarinho verde Olos? – Luísa perguntou divertida – Aliás, uma passarinha com olhos cor de mel.

– Lú… você não toma jeito… – respondeu também, divertido – Ah, quero te agradecer porque, graças ao que você descobriu, posso viver o amor verdadeiro agora.

– Assim tu me deixa envergonhada – corou – Agradeça as moiras que fizeram com que eu descobrisse na hora certa o que a Laís fazia.

– Verdade! Foi na hora certa. Alethea – virou-se para a secretaria que só ouvia a conversa de ambos – Por favor, providencie a papelada para que Érika volte a trabalhar aqui e também para voltar para o mesmo apartamento que ela morava.

– Claro, senhor Hilbert – sorriu, porque estava feliz pela amiga.

Depois de fazer o pedido para Alethea, o sagitariano rumou para sua sala e Luísa se despediu da amiga, também indo para sua sala.

_**É, e na hora que te beijei**_

_**Foi melhor do que imaginei**_

_**Se eu soubesse tinha feito antes**_

_**No fundo sempre fomos bons amantes.**_

_**É o fim daquele medo bobo...**_

Alguns meses se passaram. Érika e Aiolos estavam em um restaurante para comemorar mais um mês de namoro. Eles bebiam um vinho quando o sagitariano puxou a canceriana pela mão, onde começaram a dançar ao som da música que tocava e, com ela, muitas declarações e beijos apaixonados foram trocados pelo jovem casal.

FIM.


End file.
